la no cita de mama
by mafer23cullen
Summary: bella sube a un crucero esperando evitar todas las citas que su mama prepara para ella, y entonces conoce a Edward la cita que su mama rechazo para ella, surge un amor que lo puede todo, incluso la perseverancia de su madre.
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

**sumary:Bella, se enamora de la cita que su mama rechazo para ella**

* * *

Espero que este crucero pueda ayudarme a despejar mi mente, estoy cansada de la insistencia de Rene en que me busque un novio, después de que Alec mi último novio de fuera del país hace algunos años decidí alejarme de los hombres, o por lo menos hasta que el correcto llegara, no es tan difícil de comprender o sí? Acaso no tan solo puedo ser yo y listo. Por cierto soy Bella, tengo 25 años y trabajo de manera independiente, tengo una pequeña tienda de antigüedades en el centro de Seattle, no es mucho pero gano bien y eso y la pequeña herencia que la abuela Marie me dejo después de morir puedo vivir cómodamente, soy prácticamente una chica demasiado independiente para el gusto de mi madre que preferiría verme casada y múltiples hijos antes de quedarme solterona toda mi vida como me dijo cuándo me mude de Forks a mi nueva ciudad, Charlie es diferente el me defiende de mi madre, él es más reservado y prefiere que sea independiente aunque no debo abusar, así que por eso estoy aquí esperando olvidar esos malos recuerdos.

Entonces decidí subir al barco, era enorme y blanco, hermoso y justo lo que necesitaba era un crucero de 3 meses que se dedicaba a viajar por costas y playas a rumbos que ningún pasajero conocían eso era parte del encanto de este barco, que no sabías a qué lugar irías, cuando entre lo primero que me encontré fue una gran alfombra color vino y en la puerta había varias personas uniformadas parecían bastante jóvenes y nos daban la bienvenida, entonces me dirigí a mi habitación del barco, cuando entre se veía hermoso era blanco y al entrar del lado izquierdo se encontraba un pequeño vestidor y del lado derecho se encontraba en baño, que tenía una tina blanca, regadera y retrete. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una enorme cama, con cabecera, tocador y mesas de noche a juego de manera oscura y con un edredón color chocolate, que se parecía bastante a mi cabello y sobre ella estaban mis maletas no eran muchas considerando que estaría ahí un mes pero si me había encargado de traer lo necesario tan solo un poco de cada cosa para siempre estar preparada.

Decidí tomar un ducha para aminorar el calor, salí 10 minutos después y decidí ponerme cómoda para recorrer el barco así que unos simples shorts negros y una blusa de tirantes anchos de color azul oscuro y unos tenis azules, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y guarde la llave de mi habitación, algo de dinero y mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi short y salí. Todo era muy hermoso cuando salí a la cubierta el barco estaba zarpando y todos tenían alguien de quien despedirse menos yo, así que tan solo seguí caminando, el barco tenia de todo albercas, spa, restaurantes, bares, billares y todo tipo de entretenimiento imaginable. Mientras caminaba iba tan distraída que ni siquiera me percaté de que alguien estaba frente a mí así que choque y caí sentada al suelo

-lo siento de verdad no venía prestando atención - escuche decir a alguien, una voz tan sedosa que parecía sacada de comercial - pero déjame ayudarte - cuando dijo esto lo mire era un chico bastante alto, de piel muy blanca, con ojos verde esmeralda, cabello bastante despeinado de color bronce y musculoso no demasiado más bien la medida exacta.

- gracias - respondí mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie

-por cierto soy Edward - me dijo mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la mía dándome una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me dejo deslumbrada- entonces tú quién eres? - pregunto cuando no le respondía

-Bella - respondí con las mejillas rojas de pena

- bueno Bella y antes de que te tirara a donde ibas a despedir a tu familia, buscar a tu novio

- no de hecho iba a conocer el barco, mi familia no vino a despedirme y novio a menos que sea imaginario no tengo uno

- bien - me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa - te molesta si te acompaño a recorrer el barco

- claro si no interrumpo nada, o algún plan de a donde ibas por mi está bien - respondí más animada de lo debido

- no de hecho también yo iba a recorrer el barco, así que ven - me dijo tomando mi mano e indicándome el camino

Continuamos caminando pero Edward nunca soltó mi mano, al contrario me mantenía cerda del el, cada poco voletaba a verme y me sonreía cuando descubría q lo estaba viendo también.

- y Bella viniste sola?

- um... Si y tú?

- también - me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa - y si no es mucha indiscreción porque estas aquí?

- pues me escapo de mi madre y sus insinuaciones de que necesito un hombre a mi lado - dije con desagrado y escuche una melodiosa risa de su parte y de repente paro en seco

- a ti no te gustan los hombres? - me pregunto muy serio a lo que comencé a reír y el me miro confundido

- eso es absurdo Edward, me gustan los hombres pero no por eso voy a estar con todos los que me presente mi madre - le dije aun riendo - y mira que han sido muchos y ya me canse, por eso vine para alejarme de ella y de ellos en especial - cuando termine de explicar parecía mas aliviado y volvió a sonreír - y tú no me has dicho porque viniste?

- en realidad ... - me dijo bastante nervioso - tengo que confesarte algo, pero quiero que me prometas que escucharas hasta el final - me dijo haciéndome entrara a un salón y cerrando con llave entonces comencé a asustarme - no te asustes solo me aseguro de que me escuches, mira tú mama está citando hombres para que sean tus citas, entonces cuando supe de eso asistí, ya te había visto varias veces pasar por mi escuela d música que está a unos locales del tuyo pero siempre que me quise acercar no pude y vi una oportunidad pero tu madre me dijo que no, que era demasiado bohemio y simple para su hija que necesitaba a alguien con más prestigio, entonces decidí venir tras de ti al barco y no decirte nada pero no te puedo mentir, pero enserio espero me des una oportunidad para estar contigo sabes en esta tarde juntos he sentido como si siempre hubiéramos estado así, por favor no me alejes - termino diciéndome preocupado y yo solo me quede inmóvil frente a el

- Edward por favor déjame salir - entonces pude notar tristeza pero abrió y se apartó entonces camine a mi habitación, como se atrevía mi madre a ver hombres para buscarme una cita, rechazo a Edward y el me había seguido, tal vez era extraño pero era lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por mí, además estar con él me había resultado extrañamente familiar como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, entonces porque no darle una oportunidad tal vez mama lo había rechazado o lo había mandado pero aun así me gustaba mucho así que porque no tan solo dejar de pensar y solo dejarme llevar. Entonces salí de mi habitación y fui a la recepción del barco

- buenos días señorita en que puedo ayudarle? - me pregunto una mujer más o menos de mi edad

- este si busco a alguien - pregunte dándome cuenta que no sabía su apellido

- bien dígame su nombre

- es Edward pero olvide su apellido - mentí un poco

- bien déjeme ver qué puedo hacer por usted - y comenzó a revisar en su computadora - señorita solo hay un Edward registrado se encuentra en el camarote 210 - estaba cerca del mío en el mismo piso yo me hospedaba en el camarote 225

- muchas gracias señorita - salí caminando muy rápido para llegar, en cuanto llegue al pasillo intentaba pensar en que le diría al respecto y de repente me encontraba frente a su puerta y cuando iba a tocar esta se abrió apareciendo el frente a mí, era la hora de la verdad

- hola, venía a buscarte – comencé no sabiendo que decir – es que ya pensé lo de hoy, no fue tu culpa, es lindo, pero tienes que prometer ser sincero

- Bella no entiendo nada – me dijo confundido

- si claro, es que Edward ya pensé lo que me dijiste hoy, tal vez no era lo que esperaba pero quiero conocerte, por alguna razón estar contigo me resulta muy natural y quiero saber porque – dije esto último agachando mi cabeza y casi en un susurro – a menos que tú quieras algo diferente

- Bella, no quiero algo diferente y también me siento así, pero no quiero que presionemos esto, después de todo tenemos 3 meses para averiguarlo – dijo esto con una hermosa sonrisa – que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo. Hola soy Edward Cullen – dijo estirando su mano hacia mi

- hola soy Bella Swan – dije estrechando su mano con una gran sonrisa – el gusto es todo mío

- muy bien señorita le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo – dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia mí como todo un caballero

- claro que si – dije sujetándome del brazo que me ofrecía y así comenzamos a andar por el pasillo del crucero.

* * *

**este es el primer capitulo espero mes guste **

**leanlo y dejen sus reviews **

**besos **

**fer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo modifico la historia**

* * *

Despues de arreglar los problemas que habia causado mi reaccion decidimos caminar por el barco

- Edward quiero saber mas de ti - dije con mas curiosidad de la que pretendia

- entonces pregunta lo que desees Bella

- ummm... Ya se ... Que pasara con tu escuela de musica estos 3 meses?

- pues uno de mis amigos quedo encargado de eso - sonrio mirandome - le confiaria mi vida y considerando que es novio de mi hermana - comenzo a reirse - le gusta quedar bien - dijo guiñandome el ojo

- ohh... Que instrumento tocas?

- la guitarra, bateria, saxofon, violin ... Y otros - dijo restandole importancia con la mano que tenia libre - pero mi favorito es el piano

- y tocaras para mi algun dia - pregunte esperanzada y entonces me dedico su sonrisa torcida que provoco que mi corazon latiera mas rapido

- claro cuando gustes - dijo besando mi mano que estaba entrelazada a la suya - y Bella tu um ... Porque no tienes novio? - pregunto apenado - esque eres hermosa

- tuve un novio hace tiempo, pero el se mudo y ... - pero me interrumpio

- entiendo, todavia lo quieres - dijo soltando mi mano y se detuvo de caminar y entonces me detuve y comence a reirme y me miro triste y enojado a la vez

- Edward no tengo novio porque aun no habia llegado el indicado Alec siempre fue mas mi amigo que mi novio, pero mi madre creia que era el indicado y cuando se mudo decidi quedarme asi hasta que llegara el correcto - dije mirandolo con una sonrisa - y para ser honesta espero el tambien piense que soy de la correcta porque seria muy complicado verlo en este barco a diario

- Bella no juegues conmigo porfavor

- no juego contigo Edward, ven vamos a seguir caminando - le dije jalando su mano porque no se movia para nada

- no - dijo firmemente jalandome de la mano y haciendome chocar con el - no hasta que me respondas algo - dijo muy serio - tu quieres estar conmigo?

- que clase de pregunta es esa Edward?

- porfavor limitate a responderla

- si quiero estar contigo - dije con una sonrisa enorme y entonces el tambien sonrio y me beso estrellandome contra la pared del pasillo, sus calidos labios se movian insistentemente con los mios y senti su lengua rozandolos y despues pude sentir su lengua rozando la mia senti sus manos sujetando fuertemente mi cintura mientras que mis manos se fueron a su nuca atrayendolo mas a mi si eso es posible, era un beso excitante, sentia cada musculo de Edward contra mi cuerpo y me encantaba entonces por falta de aire comenzamos a disminur la velocidas hasta que quedamos a milimetros de distancia con nuestras frentes apoyadas

- entonces eres mia ahora - dijo en un tono que casi me dobla las rodillas regalandome su sonrisa torcida

- eso te hace mio tambien

- lo se ... No es algo que me moleste a ti si? - dijo esto ultimo en tono preocupado

- no claro que no, solo es extraño te conozco d hace unas horas

- ahhh eso - dijo en tono despreocupado - voy a hacer que confies en mi, pregunta lo que desees siempre

- claro, si no tengo la opcion de tirarte por la borda - dije riendo

- no serias capaz - dijo riendo continuando con mi chiste

- ohhh claro que si lo seria

Entonces fue cuando note que a mi alrededor las luces del pasillo ya estaban apagadas y afuera ya estaba totalmente oscuro

- quieres ir a cenar - dijo notando lo mismo que yo

- claro solo dame 30 minutos y estare lista

- y bien a donde debo pasar por ti? – Dijo rozando sus labios con los mios

- al fondo del pasillo – fruncio el seño mirándome – habitación 225 – entonces sonrio

- menos mal que también pienso que eres la correcta o esto habría sido muy incomodo – solo rode los ojos

- te veo en un rato – me sujeto del brazo y me atrajo de nuevo hacia el y me beso dulcemente

- ahora si ya puedes irte – le di una mirada medio enojada y divertida pero me di la vuelta para caminar a mi camarote

En cuanto abri la puerta cerre rápidamente y me recargue sobre ella recordando lo que había pasado, después de todo Edward algo engreído aveces era perfecto y aprovecharía todo este tiempo para conocerlo mejor, tan solo en unas horas había logrado lo que nadie mas en meses, ni siquiera Alec, entonces sentí mi teléfono vibrar en cuanto lo vi era un mensaje de mi madre

"_Bella ahora si ya encontré al hombre perfecto, vuelve pronto hombres como el no estarán disponibles siempre. _

_Con amor mama" _

No puede ser que aun insista, solo apague mi celular y lo meti en mi maleta, después de todo no pensaba usarlo estos 3 meses, me meti a la ducha rápidamente y en cuanto el agua entro en contacto con mi piel me relaje, Sali una vez que me sentí mejor y mire la ropa que había llevado, no sabia a donde iríamos y no sabia que ponerme, escogi algo no formal esperaba estar mas comoda asi que simplemente me puse un vestido de color azul marino y unos zapatos bajos, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille solo un poco, justo cuando estaba terminando de alistar mi bolsa escuche a Edward llamar a la puerta y sonreí y fui a abrirle y entonces lo vi estaba guapísimo con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa del mismo tono que mi vestido y zapatos de color negro en cuanto me vio sonrio de manera ladeada

- estas hermosa – dijo acercándose para besar mis labios

- tu también estas muy guapo – dije sonrojándome por lo que había dicho entonces cambie el tema – pero no me dijiste a donde iríamos, si no estoy bien puedo cabiarme no demorare mucho lo prometo

- estas perfecta Bella, nos vamos? – me dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome al pasillo, caminamos y tomamos el elevador que nos dirigía a la cubierta donde había muchos restaurantes y muchos locales pequeños que mas que de comida eran de antojos, había helados lo que te pudieras imaginar, de no ser porque recordaba haber abordado el barco y se veía la borda del mismo podía jurar que estaba en alguna calle cualquiera de comida, mi cara debio haber sido de total sorpresa porque Edward me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada hermosa – que se te antoja amor? – al escucharlo mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente jamas me había sentido de la misma forma que estando con el

- sorprendeme – respondi emocionada y me dirigio a un pequeñísimo local que servia comida italiana de manera expres, pidió pasta para compartir y nos sentamos en una mesa frente a la borda a comer, entonces somprendi que aunque me había llamado amor y parecíamos estar juntos no sabia que eramos, y mi seño se comenzó a juntar hasta que se sentía como una línea sobre mi rostro y Edward parecio notarlo porque me miro fijamente

- que sucede Bella, no te gusta la comida? – me pregunto en tono preocupado

- no es eso la comida esta bien, solo me preguntaba si estábamos juntos? – pregunte agachando la mirada

- bueno talvez no fui muy claro al preguntarlo, pero Bella quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto con cierto toque de felicidad y diversión

- si… - respondi con una enorme sonrisa que el me correspondio

- Bella ha pasado un dia de que me conoces y se que talvez no confias mucho en mi pero hay algo que he estado pensando toda la tarde… la primera parada del crucero es en 3 dias en Miami, estaba pensando y si no subimos de nuevo, y si bajamos y disfrutamos de 3 meses juntos en donde se nos plazca y no donde nos lleven, existen varios lugares que me encantaría mostrarte – me dijo esto casi ultimo en tono prácticamente suplicante y ahora que lo pensaba no importaba donde estuviéramos siempre que estuviera con el

- bien, pero donde nos quedaremos? Edward no tengo mucho dinero para solventar 3 meses sin hacer nada lo poco que tenia lo he estado gastando con este crucero… - y entonces me beso impidiéndome continuar

- para nadie te hablo de dinero o si? No te preocupes por ello – me dijo besando mis labios levemente – ocúpate de pasarla bien y yo arreglo el resto

- entonces me diras como haras que suceda, porque la música no deja tanto ehhh…

- amor – me dijo riéndose – la música no es lo único a lo que me dedico, mi padre tiene una pequeña empresa que yo manejo, por eso Jasper se encarga de mi escuela de música – yo solo forme una enorme O con mi boca y el rio – mi tonta y preocupona Bella, terminemos de cenar y te llevare a tu camarote

Una vez que terminamos nos paramos y caminamos un rato por la cubierta y después nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y cuando estuvimos frente al camarote 225 Edward arrebato la llave de mi mano

- quédate conmigo esta noche… - dijo en mi oído

- no creo que eso sea correcto

- te prometo … - se quedo pensando – no yo te juro que no haremos nada que no quieras talvez un par de besos si quieres pero porfavor no te alejes de mi – entonces sonreí y caminea su camarote y el lo abrió, era muy parecido al mio y entramos, pero el bajo todas las almohadas sobre el tapete junto a la cama y me ayudo a sentarme junto a el, entonces se levanto y corrió hacia un pequeño refrigerador junto a una mesita con 2 sillas al fondo de la habitación y saco una botella de champagne, la abrió y sirvió 2 copas de la cual una me la ofrecio y no pude evitar sonreir

- que sucede - me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado

- parece como si todo lo hubieras tenido preparado

- no solo previne algunas situaciones – y comenzó a besarme, cuando comenzó a faltarnos el aire nos separamos – y ya has decidido sobre bajarnos de barco?

- bueno pienso que es una locura – note su mirada triste pero aun mantenía una pequeña sonrisa y asitio

- entiendo que no quieras, lo pasaremos bien en el barco ya veras

- Edward es una locura pero lo hare – entonces me miro emocionado – solo porfavor prométeme que estaremos juntos

- lo juro – y comenzó a besarme, comencé a sentir su legua contra mi labio y decidi rozarla con la mia, en ese momento ambos gemimos por el contacto, sentí una de sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura y mis manos se desplazaron de su pecho a su cabello, entonces comenzó a faltarnos aire y nos separamos pero Edward parecía inconsiente de si mismo y comenzó a besarme el cuello yo solo cerre los ojos y sentía su boca contra mi y su mano insistentemente apretaba mi cadera, entonces comencé a sentir que Edward se recargaba sobre mi y entonces comprendi que debía recostarme y asi lo hice y comenzó a besarme de nuevo pero esta vez mas demandantemente sus labios contra los mios y nuestras lenguas una contra la otra de manera insistente comencé a sentir su mano subir hacia uno de mis pechos y cuando lo toco lo apretó fuertemente logrando que gimiera fuertemente y en ese instante como si hubiera sido un detonante Edward se paro rápidamente tapándose el rostro con las manos y quedando sentado como instantes antes lo habíamos estado ambos

- lo siento… lo siento – murmuraba y entonces comprendi que el se sentía culpable porque el mismo me había dicho que nada que yo no quisiera pasaría pero ahí estaba el problema yo quería que pasara entonces me sente sobre su regazo con mis piernas rodeándolo y le quite las manos de la cara pero aun asi no me miraba

- Edward mírame… - pero no hacia caso – he dicho que me mires! – dije y el levanto la vista parecía realmente preocupado – has dicho que no pasaría nada que yo no quisiera que pasara – vi como abria su boca para hablar pero lo interrumpi besándolo y me separe un poco – pero yo quiero que pase – dije esto ultimo en un susurro solo para el y tomando su mano para depositarla donde había estado momentos antes.

Cuando su mano estuvo en contacto con mi pecho ambos gemimos y aproveche para besarlo, me sabia incluso mas intenso que el anterior cuando comenzó a hacerse mas veloz, nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez mas rapidas y entonces comenzó a apretar fuertemente mi pecho con su mano me separe de su boca y comencé a besar el lóbulo de su oído y entonces se me escapo un gemido bastante alto cuando la mano que tenia en mi cadera bajo para acariciar mi entre pierna y Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, deslice mis manos a los botones de su camisa pero no cedían entonces simplemente la rompi provocando que los botones volaran otra vez de nosotros y el se separo de mi observándome y note que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos

- eres tan sexy – murmuro antes de besarme casi violentamente y acostarme sobre los cojines, su mano acaricio todo el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta detenerse de mi tobillo y una vez que sintió mi zapato lo quito y doblo mi pierna dejándola descanzando sobre sus caderas, como pude me saque el otro zapato y me deshice de la camisa de el, me separe y comencé a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su hombro el mientras tanto seguía acariciando mi pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra precionaba fuertemente mi pierna contra mi y contra el haciendo que lo sintiera mas cerca, podía sentir contra mi ombligo que el también estaba excitado, probablemente me estaba apretando demasiado fuerte, en otro momento me habría dolido pero en ese instante me exitaba mas, hice que rodaramos quedando yo sobre el y me beso el cuello y comenzo a meter sus manos debajo del vestido y después con una mano bajo el cierre lateral del mismo para después quitármelo y entonces sentí su mirada sobre mi, parecía mas oscura si eso era posible

-perfecta … siempre perfecta para mi – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a besar mis pechos incluso sobre mi brasier y yo comencé a besar su pecho bajando cada vez mas llegue a su ombligo y segui bajando hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans el cual desabroche con la boca y con un movimiento baje el cierre del mismo y entonces lo escuche pronuncioar mi nombre mas como un gemido y sonreí, baje su pantalón y el me ayudo a sacarlo, subi de nuevo a su altura y me dio la vuelta estampándome contra el piso de un movimiento me saco el brasier y comenzó a chupar mis pechos, mordiendolos haciéndome gritar, mas de placer que de dolor bajo su mano acariciando su vientre y después bajando hasta llegar a mis pantis, metiendo sus manos y acariciándome entonces no aguantaba mas y comencé a mover mis caderas y el metio directamente en mi 3 dedos haciéndome gritar su nombre, sentí como sonreía contra mi pecho y saco sus dedos haciéndome protestar pero arranco mis pantis violentamente y yo baje sus bóxer nuestros sexos se rozaban y de algún lugar saco un condon y se lo puso tan rapido que apenas lo note, se puso sobre mi y sin pedir permiso de un solo golpe entro en mi haciéndome gritar por el dolor jamas había estado con nadie y el se dio cuenta porque se detuvo y me miro asustado

- Bella tu… lo siento – intento apartarse pero yo subi mis piernas a sus caderas

- no te atrevas Edward o te juro te asesino – me miro divertido y susrro al oído

- tranquila pequeña fiera… ahora relájate – comenzó a moverse lentamente y después aumento su ritmo mientras me besaba para distraerme de el poco dolor que aun sentía entonces sentí sus dedos tocarme justo donde el entraba en mi y yo comencé a gemir y el aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, comencé a sentir cada vez mas placer y el gemia contra mi cuello, cada vez mas rapido y mas fuertes eran sus movimientos mis manos viajaron a su espalda rasguñandolo y provocando que el gimiera mas alto, subio una de mis piernas y la presiono contra mi vientre y sigui penetrándome, pero esta vez lo sentía mas profundo, me gustaba mas mientras que su otra mano sujetaba mi cadera aumentando el ritmo, sentí a Edwar crecer aun mas dentro de mi y entonces mis gemidos no los pude aguantar mas y empece a pronunciar su nombre y el decía el mio, comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se comprimia y deje de pensar en todo solo sentía placer mi espalda estaba arqueada y Edward aumento la velocidad entonces sentí como algo dentro de mi explotaba subiéndome al paraíso y asi un grito fuerte de placer salio de mi boca y poco después uno de el, entonces callo sobre mi y me beso dulcemente

- tampoco yo había estado con alguien Bella – susurro a mi oído

- no lo parece

- bueno eso es lo que me provocas que no me pueda contener – y esta vez yo lo bese y cuando nos separamos no pude evitar un bostezo y el solo sonrio

- descanza amor – y nos cubrió con una manta

Al amanecer solo recordaba la noche anterior y sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome, cuando me di la vuelta lo vi descanzando tranquilamente sobre las almohadas entonces recordé que estábamos en el piso, aunque ahora no parecía incomodo, cuando intente separarme un poco el solo me beso y le correspondi

- No estabas dormido?

- si, pero teniéndote conmigo prefiero estar despierto – dijo sonriendo mirándome a los ojos

- es hora de levantarnos – me separe y al levantarme

- Bella lo siento, no sabia… no debi.. perdóname – me decía arrepentido pero no sabia de que hasta que sus manos se deslizaron a mis caderas y mi pierna donde anoche estaban sus manos y sentí un pequeño dolor y cuando vi tenia moretones del tamaño de la mano de Edward y solo sonreí

- tranquilo.. por volver a hacer lo de anoche dejaría que me hicieras los que deseas

- no es grasioso

- si lo es, deberías ver tu espalda, me agache y tome sus bóxer y una playera suya que estaba sobre una silla y el se miraba sonriendo en el espejo

- me gustan – sijo llendo hacia donde estaba y besándome de nuevo

Asi pasaron los dos días restantes, hoy era el dia que dejaríamos el barco me dijo que empacara todo pero que ocupara una sola maleta para lo necesario pues seria lo único que bajaría del barco cuando intente preguntarle porque me pidió que confiara en el, cuando terminaba de recoger mi cabello escuche como tocaban la puerta y al abrir era el

- Lista amor?

- si – ahora me diras que pasara con el resto de mis maletas?

- serán enviadas a mi departamento en Seattle – y lo mire asustada mientras el me sonreía

- pero y mi ropa que pasara con ella?

- tranquila confía en mi porfavor.. ahora vámonos – tomo mi maleta y la suya y nos dirijimos a recepción hablo con la mujer que estaba allí y después me ayudo a bajar una vez que el barco paro, todo era impresionante pero no sabia que pasaría ahora asi que voltee a mirarlo

- y ahora a donde vamos amor? – pregunte con un poco de miedo a lo que el solo sonrió y señalo un auto negro y al voltear al verlo me enseño las llaves del mismo, me ayudo a subir y asi comenzamos nuestro viaje a algún lugar que yo no tenia idea.

* * *

**después**** de mucho tiempo...**

**aquí**** esta otro capitulo espero les guste..**

**díganme**** que les ****pareció**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Comenzó a conducir y yo solo podía sonreír ante lo que veía, palmeras, un cielo azul y el mar hermoso claro y con arena blanca, jamás había visto algo igual o parecido, solo volteaba a ver a Edward que me veía divertido y alegre

- Te gusta Bella?

- me encanta – respondí con un entusiasmo enorme – Edward… a dónde vamos?

Solo rio fuertemente – vamos al fin del mundo si eso es lo que tú quieres – dijo divertido

- Ya enserio – dije cruzando mis brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero

- tranquila ya casi llegamos pero por ahora que sea sorpresa – me miro y guiño su ojo. Poco después aparcamos en un hotel hermoso, pero parecía demasiado costoso porque no eran edificios constaba de pequeños apartamentos privados, nos dirigimos a la recepción y rápidamente el hizo todos los papeleos e inmediatamente nos dieron nuestra llave. Cuando llegamos me pareció más hermosa de lo que imaginaba en el centro había una hermosa cama enorme con un dosel que tenía una cortina blanca que combinaba perfecto con las vestiduras de la cama, el resto de la habitación era neutro y los muebles delicados, una pequeña sala, tv, un pequeño desayunador y al fondo había un yacusi hermoso con mosaicos color crema y una pequeña cascada que seguramente si era encendida dejaba caer el agua sobre la tina y junto a el una pared de cristal y una puerta también de cristal que daba hacia la playa privada, realmente era todo hermoso, solo lo mire y el sonrió y me beso

- y bueno que opinas? – susurro contra mis labios

- que debió costar una fortuna – dije preocupada mirando de nuevo la habitación

- ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por lo que cueste – rio mirándome – hare lo que tenga que hacer para verte feliz, pero si te incomoda que rente la habitación puedo comprar el hotel, así no tendrías que preocuparte por lo que pagamos – dijo levantando sus cejas con una hermosa sonrisa torcida a lo que solo fruncí mis cejas

- no es gracioso Edward

- oh si que lo es amor, ven mejor vamos a cambiarnos y vamos a la playa – dijo llevándome hacia donde estaban nuestras maletas y descubrí que no había empacado un traje de baño y fruncí el ceño y Edward volteo a verme y vio mi maleta – que sucede?

- es que no empaque un traje de baño – le dije y el solo sonrió y me dijo bueno entonces tendremos un cambio de planes e iremos a comprar algo de ropa

- no solo un traje de baño y eso es todo lo que necesito

- cierto – dijo con una sonrisa contenida – pero no es todo lo que quiero ver puesto en ti – dijo mirándome a los ojos – así que vamos cerca hay una plaza

Salimos del hotel tomados de la mano y caminamos hasta un plaza donde Edward me llevo a miles de tiendas, según el tenía que probarme todo y enseñárselo, aunque tengo que admitir que me encantaba compartir esos momentos con el, bastante íntimo, como si nos conociéramos de siempre, el solo asentía o decía que no a cada cosa que me probaba, desde vestidos, faldas, jeans, blusas, lencería o trajes de baño, el siempre tena que verlo todo, asi pasamos todo el día riéndonos y estando juntos, para cuando regresamos al hotel ya era de noche y estaba muerta, así que al entrar solo me deje caer sobre la cama y escuche la risa de Edward

- Para ser mujer amor, odias demasiado las compras – yo solo gruñí a eso y entonces sentí como subía a la cama y se ponía sobre mi – pero es exactamente eso lo que me gusta de ti que no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido, en verdad me fascinas – dicho esto comenzó a besar mi cuello y sus manos viajaron a mi abdomen y yo solo pude gemir, entonces el me giro y quede frente y debajo de el y me levante un poco para besarlo atrayéndolo con mis manos, nuestro beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, hasta que necesitamos tomar aire, entonces comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mis piernas, asi que baje mis manos por su espalda y subí su playera hasta quitársela, entonces en ese momento en el que nos separamos pude ver en su mirada deseo, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, parecían totalmente negros lo bese con pasión e hice que giráramos y quede sobre el a horcajadas, y comencé a besarle el cuello bajando por su abdomen provocando unos pequeños gemidos de su parte que solo hacían que me excitara mas hasta que llegue al botón de sus jeans el cual desabroche con la boca y el solo gruño, entonces con los dientes baje el zíper y el levanto mi cara y me beso con fuerza, tanta que casi me quedo sin aliento pero le correspondí

- deja de jugar conmigo Bella

Entonces me aventó sobre la cama y se puso sobre mi, saco mi short y me bajo las pantis y yo solo baje lo mas rápido que pude sus jeans con sus bóxer, y en cuanto toda la ropa estuvo fuera el comenzó a bajar y entonces lo detuve y el me miro desconcertado

- Ah no Edward, después tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo pero ya hazme el amor en este momento – el solo sonrió y se colocó en mi entrada

- lo que digas amor – entonces me penetro de un solo movimiento y solo gemí en respuesta entonces comenzó a moverse lento y después cada vez mas rápido y entonces lo empuje para que se acostara y yo quedara sobre el, entonces comencé a moverme sobre el mientras ambos gemíamos, tomo con sus manos mis pechos y comenzó a masajearlos mientras que yo me apoyaba de sus brazos para moverme mas rápido, y comencé a sentir espasmos en mi vientre y aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos y Edward también se movía con mayor velocidad y ambos gemíamos hasta que no aguante mas y grite mientras llegaba al mayor orgasmo de mi vida pero aun así continúe moviéndome hasta que Edward llego y solo me deje caer sobre el mientras seguía dentro de mi

- eso fue impresionante – dije casi en un susurro contra su pecho

- créeme impresionante se queda corto – dijo besando mi cabello y me baje para acomodarme a su lado y el inmediatamente me rodeo con sus brazos – sabes me gusta estar asi contigo, tanto tiempo solo me atreví a verte que tenerte conmigo todavía me parece irreal – dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda

- bueno yo no te había visto antes pero me gusta estar contigo, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero no creo que lo que acabamos de hacer pueda ser mas real – dije sonriendo mientras el correspondía mi risa

- tienes razón, pero que pasara cuando volvamos? Y si ya no quieres estar conmigo?

- no crees que es muy paranoico? Apenas comenzamos nuestro viaje, pero si ahora no quiero separarme de ti, dudo mucho que pasados los tres meses exista poder humano que logre que me vaya

- bien eso espero, ahora duerme –dijo besando mi mejilla

- pero no quiero dormir, quiero platicar contigo – dije haciendo un puchero

- bien y de que quiere platicar esta hermosa mujer?

- de a donde me llevaras estos meses? – dije sonriéndole

- eso no te lo diré, lo sabrás en su momento

- pero yo quiero saber – dije haciendo un puchero que solo provoco que su sonrisa se hiciera mas grande

- solo diré que te encantara, ahora mejor duerme amor – entonces comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna para mi hasta que comencé a sentir mis parpados cada vez mas pesados hasta que por fin se cerraron en su totalidad lo último que escuche fue un "te amo" que fue tan bajo que tal vez solo fue un sueño de lo que quería que me dijera y entonces me perdí en mis sueños

**lamento la tardanza pero no habia tenido tiempo**

**y pense que en verdad no les gustaba la historia pero de verdad me gusta escribirla**

**prometo actualizar mas seguido de verdad..**

**y gracias a las que estan leyendo**

**besos...**

**no olviden dejar sus comentarios.. o sugerencias... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Desperté a la mañana siguiente abrazada de Edward, lo podía ver tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa formada en su rostro a pesar de estar dormido; aún seguía preguntándome como es que había tenido tanta suerte de encontrarlo, era el hombre perfecto en cualquier sentido y era mío, comencé a acariciarle el rostro y el solo hizo su sonrisa más evidente dándome a entender que estaba despierto

- Sabes me gusta despertar así contigo a mi lado – dijo girando hacia mí y recargarse con un brazo sujetando mi cintura con el otro

- a mí también me gusta – y me acerque a besarlo, fue dulce y tierno

- en definitiva me gusta despertar contigo – dijo cuándo nos separamos

- que haremos hoy? – pregunte acercándome más a el

- que quieres hacer tu? – dijo acariciando mi cabello

- quedarme contigo así juntos todo el día

- bueno en realidad no pensaba en algo que nos mantuviera separados, donde tu estés yo también, pero te parece si nos quedamos aquí los 3 días que nos restan antes de viajar? – me pregunto besando mi frente

- si … pero a donde iremos después? – dije besándolo

- Bella….. a ningún lado si sigues haciendo eso…. – dijo mientras se colocaba encima de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras que sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza – Isabella porque no me puedo alejar de ti ni aunque quisiera hacerlo, que me has hecho – dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme y así comenzamos a hacer el amor.

El resto de los tres días lo pasamos en la habitación solo salíamos a veces a tomar aire y a caminar o a comer pasábamos todo el tiempo haciendo el amor me gustaba estar así con él, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me acostumbraba más estar con él y el a estar conmigo y eso me gustaba pero sentía que aún era un poco apresurado pues apenas teníamos poco tiempo de estar juntos, entonces a la mañana del ultimo día que estaríamos ahí mientras hacíamos las maletas comencé a notar que estaba muy extraño, parecía enojado así que no me atrevía a acercarme demasiado, entonces solo me quede empacando nuestras cosas personales en el baño pero cuando salía escuche a Edward gritar en el teléfono, no teníamos mucho tiempo juntos pero no lo había visto antes así

- Ya te dije que no iría … - hubo una pausa y veía su enojo – NO..! el acuerdo fue que estos seis meses yo quedaría fuera, Jasper se encargaría de mi tienda y ustedes se quedaría a cargo de la empresa – a que empresa se refería? Él no me había dicho nada al respecto, entonces por accidente choque contra una silla del recibidor y Edward me miro y se acercó a mí – te llamo luego Carlisle – y se acercó a mí y me beso

- que pasa Edward has estado enojado toda la mañana, de que empresa estabas hablando? Quien es Carlisle? – dije cuando nos separamos mirándolo a los ojos

- Bella te dije que tenía una escuela de música no es cierto? – pregunto tomando con sus manos mi rostro

- cierto – me limite a responder

- pero no es a lo único que me dedico – hizo una pausa pero no dije nada esperando a que continuara – dirijo la empresa de mi familia, es de publicidad, cuando te veía desde mi escuela en las ocasiones que iba supe que quería conocerte así que acorde con mi padre seis meses en los que él se encargaría de la empresa mientras yo me dedicaba a observarte – me dijo sonriendo provocando que me sonrojara – arregle todo para que en mi lugar quedara mi hermano, pero al parecer algunos accionistas no están de acuerdo con su forma de manejar la empresa y me quieren ahí, pero no puedo ir, no quiero dejarte ahora que estás conmigo, no quiero despertar sin ti

- Edward eso no pasara, además vivimos en la misma ciudad, no te libraras de mi tan fácil – dije y lo abrace – si te necesitan debes estar ahí

- pero no quiero dormir solo otra vez – dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

- tampoco yo y para ser sincera aun no quiero volver a mi casa, pero tú tienes que hacerte cargo de tu empresa - dije separándome lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos

- entonces no regreses, yo iré solo cuando sea necesario y tú te quedaras conmigo en mi apartamento, y no te dejare ir nunca – dijo sonriéndome y no pude decir que no

- bien, pero solo si prometes dormir a mi lado cada noche – dije acercándome a sus labios

- cada noche, lo juro! – y me beso, sentí el rose de sus labios contra los míos, al principio dulce sentía el pequeño toque casi apenas como una caricia, pero poco a poco nuestros labios se volvieron más insistentes y pude sentir su lengua trazando mis labios provocando que se me escapara un pequeño gemido, sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura, subiendo poco a poco la playera que traía puesta hasta que me la quito de un solo tirón y aventándola por algún lugar de la habitación, subí mis manos hasta su cabello y enredaba mis dedos en el atrayéndolo más hacia mí, entonces me tomo por las piernas y me levanto de tal forma que lo rodeara con ellas, me pego contra la pared y comenzó a besar mi cuello, succionaba y solo lograba que salieran gemidos más alto de lo habitual, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la habitación el cual ignoramos hasta que escuchamos el mensaje de la contestadora en el cual nos avisaban que su padre había intentado comunicarse en varias ocasiones aunque extrañamente yo no había escuchado el teléfono antes

- Edward tenemos que separarnos si quieres salvar la empresa de tu familia, ya tendremos tiempo para esto – dije entre jadeos mientras el besaba uno de mis pechos y al escucharme tan solo gruño pero se separó y me miro

- segura que tendremos tiempo? – pregunto cerca de mis labios

- eso de pende de que tan rápido lleguemos y soluciones los problemas con los accionistas – dije comenzando a besarlo

- bien vayámonos ya – dijo bajándome con resignación y dándome un pequeño beso en la frente separándose para después darme mi blusa de nuevo – puedes terminar de empacar mientras consigo boletos de avión para regresar? – asentí y el solo me sonrió y camino al teléfono.

3 horas más tarde íbamos camino a Seattle en el avión, y algunas horas después ya estábamos en su departamento, el cual estaba en una exclusiva zona, y se encontraba en el último piso, bueno más bien los últimos dos pisos los cuales formaban una casa pues estaban unidos por unas enormes escaleras, la parte baja estaba acondicionada para ser la sala, cocina, comedor y un estudio mientras que en la parte superior estaban las habitaciones eran 2 habitaciones y una sala de música.

- Tu apartamento es enorme – dije impresionada

- te gusta? …. Mi madre lo remodelo para mí – beso mi mano y me llevo a la segunda planta y me llevo a la habitación principal, que estaba pintada en tonos grises y todo el mobiliario era negro incluyendo el cubrecama – te hare un espacio en mi closet para que puedas poner tus cosas amor, pero después – dijo y comenzó a besarme y escuchamos el timbre de la puerta – esto no me puede estar pasando dos veces el mismo día dijo contra mis labios a lo que yo solo sonreí

Edward bajo a abrir mientras yo sacaba la ropa de nuestras maletas y las colocaba en su closet, me encantaba ver nuestras cosas mezcladas, jamás había vivido con alguien extraño o tan siquiera había compartido habitación y menos con un hombre, pero bueno ahora el ya no era un extraño, escuche voces así que supuse que había venido su familia a verlo y no quería interrumpir, pero escuche pasos en las escaleras y a Edward hablar

- Alice por favor prometo llevarla mañana … - lo escuche suplicarlo y seguido de eso abrieron la puerta, me puse de pie y pude ver a una mujer parada junto a Edward, era mucho más baja que él, con piel extremadamente blanca y cabello corto de color negro y al igual que él lo tenía despeinado cada punta iba en una dirección diferente, su rostro era de facciones muy delgadas parecida a un duendecillo pero tenía los ojos de Edward, el mismo todo de verde, era bastante delgada y en cuanto me vio se puso seria y me observó de arriba abajo, me sentí cohibida hasta que escuche un gran grito que me hizo brincar

- es hermosa…! Porque no la conocíamos – corrió a abrazarme y algo confundida le correspondí el abrazo y cuando nos separamos siguió – a mama le encantara conocerte, enserio y a papa, Emmett y Rose… seremos grandes amigas – dijo dándome una gran sonrisa

- eso espero – dije sonriendo

- ya lo veras, estoy segura – dijo la chica y Edward comenzó a reír fuertemente – que te sucede?

- no crees que primero Bella debería saber quién eres, las amigas no tienen secretos recuerdas? – dijo aun riendo

- cierto, soy la hermana del gracioso que esta por allá – dijo señalando a Edward con la cabeza – Alice…. Un placer Bella, tienes que venir a comer con nosotros mañana, estaremos aquí al medio día

- hermana enserio te adoro y lo sabes – dijo tomándola por los hombros – pero enserio Jasper no te invito a cenar o algo parecido hoy?

- ok mensaje recibido Edward – dijo con cara de fastidio a lo que yo solo sonreía – te veo mañana Bella y un gusto conocerte – dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla

- el gusto es mío Alice

- ves hermano ella si conoce los modales – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a él también – deberías aprender más de ella, te quiero … - y se fue nos quedamos inmóviles hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse y entonces comencé a reír

- wow..! cuanta energía – dije

- sí y como consejo no dejes que te arrastre de compras con ella, es mi hermana pero enserio puede ser más agotadora que un tornado, pero bueno en que estábamos – dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome de la cintura pero justo en ese momento mi estómago gruño por el hambre y solo pudimos estallar en carcajadas – parece que hoy todo está dispuesto a mantenerme alejado de ti

- vamos a cenar, puedo preparo algo

- no lo creo, como no pensaba estar aquí un tiempo todo esta vacío, mañana podemos ir por las compras pero hoy o pedimos algo o salimos a cenar

- salgamos pero nada elegante – dije y el me vio con un gesto confuso – si se lo que pensabas, que tal si solo buscamos algo fuera

- lo que quieras amor

Salimos tomados de la mano y caminamos por varias calles hasta que encontramos en un pequeño parque un remolque que vendía pasta y tenía algunas mesas para sentarse a comer, Edward compro dos y nos sentamos a cenar

- me gusta estar contigo – dije sinceramente

- a mí también, sabes me alegra el día que decidí seguirte a ese barco

- y a mí me alegra el día que decidí estar contigo – dije con una gran sonrisa

- te quiero… y puede que sea muy pronto pero de verdad estando contigo este tiempo aunque sea poco me he dado cuenta que me estoy enamorando de ti de verdad, y enserio no puedo y mucho menos quiero hacer algo para evitarlo

- Edward …

- no Bella no digas nada…. Sé que sientes lo mismo pero quiero que me lo digas cuando estés lista no ahora solo porque yo te lo dije…. – me interrumpió y seguimos cenando en silencio que a pesar de todo era cómodo, en cuanto terminamos regresamos a su apartamento y estábamos tan agotados que apenas cada uno se preparó para la cama nos acostamos y nos quedamos dormidos pero en medio de la noche desperté y observe a Edward que me tenía abrazada de la cintura mirándome y entonces me di cuenta y comprendí lo que él me había dicho esta noche mientras cenábamos y también yo lo quería, estaba enamorada de él, lo conocía de hace poco pero jamás había sentido con nadie lo que sentía con él y ya no podía imaginar regresando a mi casa y dormir sola, me había acostumbrado a él, pero más que eso no quería estar sin él, podía soportar tenerlo lejos por el día, pero no en las noches, en verdad lo amaba, entonces me acerque a besarlo aunque él seguía dormido pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo mi beso, no era dulce más bien era desesperado, lo necesitaba, me apretó más contra él y me jalo para quedar sobre el con mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y cuando nos separamos antes de que el dijera algo

- TE AMO..! - le dije sin previo aviso y el me miro al comienzo sorprendido pero después sonrió

- lo se… siempre lo he sabido, pero tenía que hacer que te dieras cuenta – dijo colocando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oído – también yo te amo Bella….

**bueno aquí esta otro capitulo...**

**ya se tarde un poco pero de verdad que procuro escribir cada semana**

**espero les guste y no olviden decirme si les gusta...**

**o alguna sugerencia... **

**planeo hacer el siguiente capitulo desde el punto de vista**

**de Edward continuando con la historia claro... no se a ustedes pero a mi me gusta**

**leer el punto de vista de el...**

**bueno disfrutenlo y nos leemos pronto**

**besos**


End file.
